1. Field
The invention is related to interleaving data streams, such as binary data streams.
2. Background Information
In some situations it is desirable to have the capability to insert or remove groupings of bits or binary digital signals, such as, for example, from a data stream. It may also be desirable in some situations to interleave two separate data streams into a single data stream. One example, although not the only example, in which it is desirable to include the capability to insert or extract groupings of binary digital signals occurs in connection with virtual local area network (VLAN) tagging of binary digital signals, such as in an ethernet compliant system. VLAN tagging is being proposed as a recent addition'to IEEE standard 802.1. See, for example, Draft Standard P802.1Q/D9, IEEE Standards for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks: Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks, available from the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, Inc. (IEEE), 345 East 47th Street, New York, N.Y., 10017.